Eyebrow raising fun!
by josie1901
Summary: I suck at summarys but its good, and will have some upcoming Faxness! JUST READ! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters which is really to bad. New chapter coming soon!!!!**

"I can't do it!! Stop your making me go crazy!!" I yell at Fang. He laughed at me!! The nerve! "Max when you try to do it you look…" I scowl at him. "I look what?" He grins at me.

"You look…constipated" he said shaking with laughter. HOW COULD HE THINK I LOOKED CONSTIPATED!!! I bring back my fist and punch him in the arm, because he's still laughing at me.

This just makes him laugh harder. You see Fang can lift one eyebrow, and I've always wanted to do it, so I convinced him to teach me. But it isn't going so well. "MAX!!" I hear Iggy scream from the Kitchen of our hotel room. I look at Fang he nods. We sprint to the kitchen, ready to fight. "Iggy what's wrong?!!" I yelled.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Iggy staring at me. He was sitting on the floor glaring at me. "Yes?" I say casually. "Maximum Ride I know you're the leader and all and you have important things to do like save the world and learn how to lift one eye brow, but why were you in the kitchen?!" He yelled at me.

Iggy started this new rule. I'm not allowed on the kitchen unless it's meal time. "I thought I'd do the dishes." I said honestly. Iggy stared at me like I was a moron. "Max im blind and you spilled soap all over the floor" He said with annoyance in his voice. What happened? Why didn't I clean it up? "Oh Ig I'm sorry Angel told me Gazzy had a bomb again and so I went to deal with that then Nudge puked all over. Sorry" I said as Fang went over to Iggy and helped him up so he wouldn't land in the soap again. "What's wrong with Nudge?" He asked worriedly. Wow he isn't going to tease me? Huh. "Oh I'm sure she's fine just a 24 hour bug. She's in bed right now." Relief took over Iggy's face. We really do worry about each other.

"So, I actually have to check on Nudge then I'll come back and clean up the soap. Don't fall down Iggy." I joked. Then Fang piped in. "I'll clean up the soap" He nodded at me. "Thanks" I said sometimes he's so nice. I'm so glad he's my right hand man. But sometimes he's a pain in the ass. But ill take the non-jerk moments when I can. "I'll make Nudge some soup" Iggy said. I smiled at him but since he's blind I went over to him and grabbed his hand and ran it over my mouth.

He nodded but pulled his hand away quickly but it was to late. " Iggy why do you have gun powder on your hands?!" He grinned at me sheepishly as Fang chuckled. He really needs to stop with the bombs especially when we're at a hotel! I shook my head but headed to Nudges and Angel's room.

**Sorry this chapter is short there will be a new one I swear. Please review and tell me if it sucks. I know it's kind of boring but I had to lay out some groundwork to make the rest funny. Click on the button you know you want to….**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own this story or these amazing characters!!**

As I walked into the girls room I could hear Nudge coughing up a storm.  
Jeez, I know I'm the leader but I don't know what to do. I guess she needs rest and some soup. Oh! And some cough drops.  
I'll run to the store while everyone is sleeping.

"Hey Nudge. How ya feeling?" I asked in my most 'maternal' tone. In response all I got was a lot of coughing. Angel looked at me worried. "She's thinking 'Hi Max, my throat hurts'" Angel translated for me. Nudge nodded. All of a sudden I felt Angel in my mind. 'I think this is serious' she placed the thought in my mind. I thought back 'I know sweetie.'

All of a sudden Iggy charged into the room with a huge bowl of soup. "Nudge you need to drink this it'll make you feel better, Nudge you need to lay down and get rest I can hear your breathing and it's really strained, I should take a look…well not look but you know what I mean" Nudge just nodded so she wouldn't explode into a fit of coughing.

Iggy sat on the bed and took his hands and put them on her chest and he said "Breathe deep" Nudges chest moved up and down. "She's really congested" Iggy stated. I nodded. "Okay everyone clear out she needs rest. Angel you're staying with me so Nudge can get rest and you don't catch it" I stated.

Everyone nodded. I went over and kissed Nudge on the forehead and whispered "You'll be ok" Nudge just gave me a weak smile. I walked out of the room chewing my lip worried….**4 hours later**

Everyone's in bed Angels in my bed sleeping. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed some cash my mom gave me. I headed down stairs and as I was about to leave the bell hop stopped me

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be heading out by herself at night. Why don't you let me walk you. We could have lots of fun" he leered at me. "No I can take care of myself" I glared at him. He stepped closer to me and said "Come on baby don't be like that" He grinned at me and put his hand on my waist. Should I deck him or…roundhouse kick him. All of a sudden I felt someone's arm around my shoulders and said "Sorry the elevator was slow honey. Lets go" Fang said.

I looked at him shocked. The guys eyeballs ran over Fang and said "Why don't you drop the scrawny kid and me an you go have some fun" I tightened my fist. No one talks about my best friend like that!

Im definitely going to deck him. But Fang turned me so I was facing me and looked into my eyes and shook his head tightly. Since when can he boss me around!? If I want to deck a creep it's my choice! T

hen he put his hand on my lower back and kissed me lightly on the lips. And put his arm back around my shoulder and lead me toward the door. I didn't look back as we walked back not only because I didn't want to give the guy the any ideas but I didn't want him to see my reaction….

**I know I said the next chapter would be hilarious but I don't know I just felt like this is what I needed to write. So please please review I really need a thumbs up or thumbs down!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The response to this story is way bigger than I expected, so thanks****J**

**I do not own these characters but I do own this particular story****J**

As soon as we were out of view from the hotel I stopped and grabbed Fang by the arm to stop him.

When I spun him around so he could see my furious face, when he did he looked surprised. "Max?" he asked hesitantly, but I cut him off. "So you think you can just come up and…and…stop a guy from flirting with me!!" I yelled.

Well that's not what I wanted to say, but when I look at Fang when he looks all intense I get a little…flustered. "WHAT!" Fang yelled at me. "He wasn't flirting you he was practically humping you leg when I came out! Sexually harassing is more like it!"

As he said this my mouth flew open. "Look Fang as I told that stupid bell hop I can take care of myself. I don't need you to come around and call me honey, and kiss me and hold me. I was gonna deck him." I ranted.

"So you didn't like it when I kissed you and held you and called you honey?" Fang teased. Yes actually a lot more than I wish I did considering how this will change everything, and what if something happens and we break up and we're not best friends and the Flock splits up. But when I looked up I realized that Fang wouldn't leave me at least not forever. "Your blushing!"

He accused grinning. My blush deepened. "Max…" He said. But I cut him off but not this time with words but with my mouth. Fang was an amazing kisser. I tipped my head to deepen the kiss and I ran my tongue across Fangs bottom lip and he groaned then he put his hands around my waist. Five minutes later our tongues were tangled and I was _really_ happy when this old lady with a walker said "Why don't you two go get a room there's a hotel right there!"

She said. She sounded embarrassed, flustered, and disgusted. We broke a part grinning. I looked Fang in the eye and put my hand on his butt and said "Oh we already have a room there but they threw us out because of noise complaints. If you know what I mean" The lady wobbled as fast away from us as she possibly could.

We laughed so hard we we're bent over with tears coming down our faces. The look on her face! Priceless. Once we controlled ourselves I said "Now we need to stay on track I have to get medicine for Nudge." I said trying to not start making out with Fang again. He grinned at me and put his hand in my back pocket and I put my hand around his shoulder.

We walked to the store looking like a couple and not a couple of mutant freaks.

**So this chapter obviously contains Fax but I need to know was it to much and how far do you think I should take it? Good bad? Si No? Just click on the button and review!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters

We walked into the store hand in hand…………….

**Sorry I cant update but that's how the next chapter will start**

**Sorry**


	5. Chapter 4real one

**I sadley dont own these characters!!**

We walked into the store hand in hand. Even though were not into PDA I figure hand holding isn't a big deal.

"So what do we need?" Fang asked.

Well I need to pick up some tampons cause even though im 14 I just got my period today for the first time. I guess I should pick up some Advil to. Then some cold medicine for Nudge and cough drops. Oh! And tea bags and some Campbell's chicken noodle soup. "Uh why don't you go get tea bags and cough drops and…cough medicine" I said.

I know it's stupid but I don't want Fang to know i got my period. "What are you getting?" he asked. "Uhhh just some stuff.." I reply but then I give him a kiss that surprised him.

I traced his lips with my tongue but then nibbled on his bottom lip. But this obviously wasn't enough for Fang because he pulled us into the frozen food aisle and pushed me against a freezer then prodding my lips with his tongue asking for entrance I quickly agreed by opening my mouth and we moved together but then my back got really cold so we broke apart.

Fang had now forgot to ask what I was getting as we headed out into our own directions.

I got to the 'girly aisle' and looked around. Regular. Super, Tampax, kinds with daisies, sport protection with 180 protection in super and regular. Then there's pad's. Oh Jesus Christ! I bent over to look at the sport level protection box. Because we're always moving all of a sudden I sensed someone behind me. I whipped around and there was fang laughing silently as I realized I had just been muttering about how many kinds there are. "Not a word" I say holding up my hand as my face turned 5 shades of red. Fang straightened out his expression and said "Do you need some help?" Admit defeat? Never! "Uhhh…" I manage to get out.

What does super mean I pick up the box and look at it and Fang laughed. "What!" I whisper shout. "Max are you a virgin?" He asks without missing a beat. "Uhhh…yes…none of you business." I finish blushing.

"Max I don't think that you need a super sized tampon than unless you born with…" He finished. And I thought I couldn't blush anymore. "How do you know all of this?" I ask. He shrugs "Common sense" He answers and bends down grabs the sport protection regular and heads down the aisle. "Fang.." He turned around. "Yea Max?" I smile "Thanks" I mutter.

My best friend always comes through. He smiles at me and says "Anytime and wraps his arm around me and puts his hand in my back pocket. Now where are those cough drops?

**Sorry I havent updated. Still debating on the lemon front but this storys going to keep going anyways. But hope you liked it sorry it's short but PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need reviews****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have been really bad about updating!!**

"Cough drops…cough drops" I mutter as I scan the aisles.

With Fang around it's hard to concentrate. "Aha!" I yell triumphantly as I snatch a bag of cherry flavored cough drops. Fang grinned. We head towards the checkout and I see a pack of the original pink bubble gum and grab some.

Fang raises one eyebrow and I say "I love this stuff, and don't do that with your eyebrow you know it makes me jealous" I say. He smiles and wraps his arm around me. When we're finished checking out, we head towards the hotel.

When we get inside the hotel I see the creep of a bell hop. I wiggle my fingers at him, but Fang just glares at him. When we get into the elevator I feel the air buzzing and I have the urge to jump Fang. I look at him and look back quickly. A few seconds pass and Fang presses the stop button and I gulp. "Why did you wave at him?" He asked in a serious tone.

What? Oh the bell hop.. "Cause I was mocking him.." I said. I should have taken the stairs I should have taken the stairs I chanted in my head as I felt the urge to stick my tongue down Fangs throat. "Oh.." He said, and as he went to push the button I smashed him into the wall and started kissing him. I sucked on his bottom lip and he moaned.

My hands were on his face and his on my waist. I nibbled on his lip and he breathed heavily. He traced my lips with his tongue and trailed down my jaw and to my neck and lower. He was unbuttoning my shirt and he saw my chest rising and falling fast. He trailed kisses and a path in between my breast's with his tongue.

Then went back up to my lips and I hungrily took his mouth on mine. I ran my hand up his shirt and then down feeling his abs and the trail of hair…as I went lower he moaned into my mouth but then all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and said "I want to take this slow, well not really slow but not in an elevator…." At that I had to smile and I buttoned up my shirt and kissed him lightly on the lips and hit the button…

**Yet again im sorry i ahvent updated in awhile!! Dont hurt me. So i'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but i wont unless you review!!! I need reviews i live and breathe for reviews!! Hurry!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own these amazing characters!!**

When we walked into the hotel room it was really quiet. And I know most people would wonder What are the sleeping arrangements for tonight? But I've decided that when it comes to Fang I'm going to go with the flow.

So when I went to my room and Fang followed, I was happy and curious. Because all I've ever done is make out. With it being this time of the year…oh did I forget to tell you it's mating season?

Well yes I think I did. I have resisted every single time since I was twelve but now that I'm fourteen I don't really want to. Fang smiled at me. "What do you want Max?" He asked. I blurted out the most random thing. "To raise one eyebrow" That's when Fang started to laugh.

Half an hour later. I still couldn't raise one eyebrow but I'm making progress.

**Lets just say this is really short but I will try to get a long chapter out soon! Review review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mid-terms are this week so I have no idea when I'll be able to update sorry!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mid terms are over and I did not do so well on them but they are over!! Sorry I haven't updated on them but I am now!! I do not own these characters.**

"MAX! MAX MAX HURRY IT"S NUDGE! SHE"S BLEEDING!!" Angel screamed. This is how I woke up. I shot out of bed and ran to Nudges room. When I got there everyone else was running in to. Nudge look scared. Oh my god oh my god please be okay!!

When I turned on her light I saw that Nudge got her period. Thank god!! That's when I started to laugh with relief. The flock stared at me worried. I said "Everyone you need to get out I have to talk to Nudge." They all filed out giving me puzzled looks.

½ and hour later.

"That's disgusting!" Nudge yelled. I had just given her the whole talk. "Yes it is" I said in a dreamy voice thinking of Fang and how I would love to do that disgusting thing with him but I shook the thought of my head because honestly not only did Nudge have her period but she was sick and it was mating season!

Great my hands are going to be really full!! So I said "Nudge how's the cold?" Nudge looks like crap. "Well my throat hurts when I talk which is horrible but I'll live and my stomach and head is killing me" Oh Nudge this sucks! "I'll be right back" I ran back to my room to get the cough drops and medicine. When I got back to her room and to give her the medicine I saw that she was asleep so even though I hated to do it I woke her up and said "Swallow these" and then covered her up.

Then I remember that she has her period and she still hasn't 'taken' care of her 'problem'. So I shake her awake and say "you need to go to the bathroom" and she moaned. Once we took care of her I tucked her in and then she was out like a light. I didn't really want to leave her so I sat in the bean bag and soon drifted off to sleep.

**this chapter like alot of the others is short and i am extemly sorry but please review and hang in there with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Max" someone whispered while shaking my shoulder. I sat up groggily. "Wha-" I moaned. Rubbing my head making my bed head worse. "Max you can go to bed" the voice said which I realized was Fang.

"To tired just leave me here" And I put my head back uncomfortably. All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms around me lifting me up and instead of fighting I just said "hey" quietly and slumped against his muscled chest. Snuggling close. I felt the us moving. Then Fang was lightly laying me down on my bed and tucking me in. God I feel like crap.

When I was covered and all that Fang got up to leave but I grabbed his hand and feebly pulled him towards me. He laid close to me and held me and I soon fell asleep. When I woke up I felt my head pounding and my stomach doing summersaults. All of a sudden I tasted pennies in my mouth which meant I was about to hurl.

I whipped up and sprinted to the bathroom. I must have waken Fang because he ran after me. No please I don't want him to see me barfing. I lifted the toilet seat and waited for the torture to come.

When I started to heave Fang was in the bathroom gently holding my hair. When I was done and washed out my mouth I went to walk back to bed but my knees collapsed and Fang caught me and carried me to bed. "I think you have what Nudge had" Fang stated. "Had?" I asked?" "Yeah she woke up better so whatever medicine you gave her worked" I nodded but that took a lot of energy so I lay back and drifted back to sleep.

**Hello readers sorry its so short REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story has gotten a great response. But I have a question for you readers. The way this stories coming it seems a lemon coming. And this would be my first lemon. I need your opinion on this matter. SO VOTE!**

**A) I don't want a lemon**

**B) I want a lemon**

**C) I'm neutral **

**D) I will stop reading if a lemon comes into the story**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people I'm sorry its taken so long but here's your lemon!**

I woke up and my head isn't pounding and I feel a lot better. But as I go to get out of bed I see Fang looking at me. He stayed in my room to make sure I was okay. I sigh god I love him. But as I stand I realize I'm feeling a little more 'chilly' than I should. I'm not wearing any clothes! I stare at Fang.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask faintly yanking the blanket up. "You had a fever" He answers. Oh no this cant be happening. Its mating season. This is not good. I'm throbbing and I have the urge to jump Fang. Oh no. "Fang…." I trail off. But then all of a sudden I walk over to him dropping the blanket. God I'm Horney.

"Max?" He says in a strangled voice. "Yes Fang?" I reply innocently. "What are you doing?" He asks. What am I doing. "It's mating season. I want you _now" _Fang smirks. He presses me against the wall and I gasp. I pull off his shirt. HE kisses me hard. But all of a sudden he trails down…down…down to my breast. He sucks on my nipple and massages my other. I moan. Oh my fucking god! Then all to fast he trails down when he feels my hips bucking.

He's now on his knees and I'm wet. He whispers "Sit down" I'm so weak with want I slide down the wall. My legs are spread. He inserts his finger into me and I moan. I rock my hips into his finger. God I have no idea what comes over me but all of a sudden I say " Fang another finger" He smirks. "Talk to me" I moan. He finally sticks another finger into me. I say "Oh fucking yeah" and I rock my hips more violently. "Max…your making my hard

. "Oh god you feel so fucking good" I moan but all of a sudden his fingers are not enough. I say "I want you to fuck me" Fang grins. I yank off his pants. He rolls on top of me but does not enter me. "Fang" I moan. Then he plunges into me. I shriek in pleasure. "Ohhh…yes" I say as I rock faster meeting his hips as he thrusts.

"Is this what you wanted Max?" He asks as he thrusts harder. But I don't get to answer because that's when the orgasm comes and let me tell you holy shit. Fang came at the same time. We lay on the floor smiling. I roll over and say "That was unbelievable" Fangs smiles. "You want to do it again?" He asks. And at that you'll never guess what I did. I raised one eyebrow and said "Fuck yeah" I raised one eyebrow!

**This is my first lemon so its not great but hopefully not horrible. Tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I have received zero reviews for the latest chapter of eyebrow raising fun. I will not update until I receive 5 reviews because I have more than 5 readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I received enough…reviews if that's what you want to call them.**

**Mallory: I guess smart ass:)**

**CCMC: I think you and Mallory are the same people but what ever smart ass**

**Love is the key to the world: Its okay that you didn't review the first time because you actually reviewed so thanks! Mallory CCMC take a lesson from this one. Haha**

**Alliknowisfalling48 : Sometimes extortion is the key. Thanks for the review:)**

**Vampirechewtoy: I think personally that its fine if you don't like a chapter and say so in your review. I want to know your opinion. I don't consider it a burn if your polite about it. So thanks for the honesty.**

**Kister54 : I don't plan on it.**

**Okay so I really only know than 2/3 people that shared their opinions liked it. And I'm having a writers block so I want you to send me what you want to happen in this story. What you want to get out of it(action, love..) So please and you opinion counts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update**

I smile and say "what do you want I'll do anything" He looks at me and says "anything?" I take my hand and rub his cock. "anything" I say. He moans. And I pull his cock and say "use words" He moans and says "I want you to fuck your self" I sort of shocked. I've never done 'that' before. I lean back and spread my legs and put my finger right at my entrence. "Is this what you want?" I ask. "Oh jesus yes" I stick my finger in myself and moan. Fangs eyes widen. He starts to pump himself. "Faster. Harder." He shouts to me. I look at him. God he makes me so hot. "You like whatching me fuck myself?" I ask. "Fuck yes" He says. Then he says "I'm gonna cum" and I feel a shiver of pleasure knowing I make him feel this way. I watch him cum in his hand. I lean forward and take his hand and lick them clean and moan and say "I want you to bang me" He moans and flips me onto my back. I spread my legs and he enters me. I grind my hips into him and he thrusts in and out of me. I moan over and over again but then suddenly I hear "Max are you okay?" Its Gazzy. Shit im so close!! What the fuck am I going to do??

**Haha. Okay you gotta tell me what you want in the next chapters cause im all out of ideas!! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Max are you okay?" I hear it again but this time it's Fang. He's shaking my shoulder. I sit up groggily. "Good dream? It sure sounded like it." Fang says. Oh my god did I dream that?

Oh shit! What did he hear?? My underwear are soaked and it's still mating season. Oh Jesus Christ. I'm screwed. "What do you mean?" I ask Fang innocently. "Oh Fang faster!" He mimics. I blush. But he leans forward. "Listening to you dream made me hard" He said. Oh shit. Stop thinking about sex!! Max calm down! Then Fang kisses me and I'm gone.

He moves his hands to my hips and pulls down my boxers. Which I am wearing nothing underneath. His eyes widen "Your so beautiful Max." Fang says as I blush. But my body on cares about one thing. My hips buck. "What do you want Max?" Fang asked in his deep sexy voice. "I want you!" I moan. "What do you want?" He asks again.

"I want you to fuck me!" I say grinding my hips against him feeling the denim against me. All of a sudden his pants are off and he is inside of me. And unlike my dream my first time hurts. When he sees the pain in my face he stops "Max!?" he says. But the pain has already subsided. "Fuck me" I moan. "are you sure?" He asks. I look him in the eye and flip him over so I'm on top. I move up and down. He moans. The throbbing is getting more intense. I move faster and I start to bounce.

Then I cum at the exact same time as Fang. I smile at him and say "Even better than my dream" He grins. "I'm glad, better than I've been dreaming about to" I smile and lay down next to him feeling content.

**Reviewing is good for you and me!!! Sorry its so short**


	17. sorry!

**Hello fanfiction readers,**

**Wow, its been a hectic and crappy week…and look its only Monday. I have a lot of crap to deal with along with school, so sadley fanfiction is gonna have to wait a bit I will try to update as soon as I can!! Sorry**

**With dorky and non creepy love**

**Josie1901**


	18. Chapter 18

Okay I haven't updated in forever, and Im very sorry.

I have a feeling that this story is coming to an end. But I don't want to end it if anyone has good ideas or is very against ending it. But I do have to tell you I have a new max ride fanfic coming soon depending on how much homework I get assigned because I no longer have a boyfriend so im single with a lot of time on my hands : )


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright people this story for now is not over but I don't have inspiration for it so I wont be updating it until I get some good ideas, BUT! I am posting a new Max Ride fanfic its called Maximum Ride: Truth or Dare. (original right? Haha) so please check it out!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay I am very sorry I havent updated but I do plan to write soon. IM REALLY SORRY!! Please be a little more patient


End file.
